Game Over Matt
by Near Lawliet20
Summary: Terdengar suara tawa yang renyah dari seluruh mahasiswa yang hadir pada saat itu yang membuat sang dosen makin naik pitam. "kau, tidak boleh ikut mata perkuliahan saya" ancam si Dosen. "Baik, kalau itu mau bapak" jawabku, kemudian sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas. "Hei mau kemana" cegat bapak Dosen. "Keluar, kan bapak ngusir saya" "tapi kan saya belum mengatakan kamu pergi
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

Disclaimer : Death Note Cuma milik **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takashi Obata** aja, gak ada yang laen , SO jadi jangan Tanya-tanya lagi dah

By : Near

Pair : Light X Alex Alex X Matt Matt X Mello

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, abal-abal, OOC bahasa tidak bagus tidak lucu dan membosankan.

Genre : Romantis, Drama , YAOI, normal.

 **Note : Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan Inspirasi yang melanda Authors , ketika sedang galau karena belum mandi #Ralat, inspirasi datang saat dengan Opening Tokyo Ghoul sih…**

Tik tok tik tok tik tok,Pagi itu aku terbangun oleh bunyi suara jam dinding kuk kuk klasik milikku yang kubawa langsung dari Jerman, semenjak kepindahan ku Ke Jepang, tepatnya di Tokyo. Ah, aku hampir lupa, namaku Alexandria Rossa, nama yang aneh menurut ku, karena apa ? karena ibuku dan ayah ku orang berkebangsaan Jepang dan asli Warga Jepang, tetapi kenapa mereka malah memberiku nama yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan nama Jepang. Saat ku Tanya mengapa nama ku seperti itu? Jawabannya pasti karena kamu lahirnya di Jerman. Ah, sangat tidak masuk akal menurutku.

Teman-teman sekolah ku dulu di jerman mengatakan bahwa aku sosok yang dingin, namun hangat ketika aku telah menjadi sahabat mereka, menurut mereka aku ramah, tapi terkadang aku cenderung untuk bersikap apa adanya di depan mereka. Entah lah, entah apa didalam fikiran mereka mengenai aku. Saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan pindah, mereka bergelayut manja kepada ku mengatakan jangan pergi, dan tak sedikit kulihat wajah mereka muram dan sedih.

" _Hei hei, aku hanya pindah ke Jepang mengikuti pekerjaan bisnis ayah ku, lagi pula kalian bisa mengunjungiku di sana, untuk apa uang dan harta kekayaan kalian pendam-pendam, Ayoo lah ini hanya perpisahan sementara. Jika aku lulus kuliah di sana pasti aku akan kembali ke Jerman untuk mengurus bisnis ayah ku yang disini"_ ucap ku asal -asalan kepada seluruh teman sekelasku yang efek muka mereka udah berubah kayak Baby Sad atau lebih tepatnya kayak wajah Gundam.

Hah, kenangan perpisahan dengan teman-teman ku saat itu mulai ku hapuskan, pagi ini aku membuka jendela kamarku yang ukurannya tinggi 2 meter dan lebar ½ meter, jangan diambil pusing, itu menurut perkiraan ku aja. Di dalam rumah bergaya Khas Eropa ini lah aku tinggal, rumah itu dibangun khusus untuk ku oleh orang tua ku, selama mereka di Jepang mengurus bisnis mereka. Ya, aku tinggal di rumah yang super luas ini sendirian dan bersama para pelayan yang setia bersama ku.

Kulihat disekelliling kamar ku yang cukup luas, seperti luas lapangan bola kaki menurut perkiraan ku karena sangking luasnya. Kemudian kurebahkan tubuh ku ke kasur King Big Size empuk milik ku, sesekali kaki ku memainkan kelambu putih polos yang berdiri tegak nan gagah di sandingkan dengan tiang penyangga kasurku, ya kalau gak salah mirip kasur putri-putri kerajaan jaman dulu.

Di keluarga ku aku di sebut Tuan Putri, ya mungkin karena aku putri satu-satunya mereka. Aku memiliki memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Alexandria Light Yagami, heh nama yang cukup aneh lagi bagiku, dengan embel-embel akhir Yagami di belakang namanya. Tapi itu tidak dapat kupungkiri, itu adalah nama marga milik ku. Mungkin diantara kalian bertanya mengapa aku tidak memakai marga Yagami dibelakang nama ku ? yap jawabannya adalah apabila kata YAGAMI di balik menjadi I AM GAY yang berarti aku adalah Gay. Heh makanya aku tidak memajangkan nama marga di belakang nama ku.

Kakak ku, memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dan atletis, dia adalah murid terpintar di Jepang, Loh kok di jepang, ya iya lah karena ayah sibuk pindah pindah kerja dan banyak bisnis di berbagai Negara, Kakak ku enggan mengikuti langkah ayah yang hobi pindah-pindah, ia ingin menetap aja di suatu Negara dan memfokuskan pendidikannya. Di jepang ini kakak ku menjadi Siswa dulunya waktu masih sekolah, hingga menjadi mahasiswa terpintar di Jepang.

Ku akui kakak ku memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan , rambut caramel dan bola mata caramel. Saat aku melihatnya aku terbayang bola coklat favoritku , dan aku sering memanggilnya Chocallate Ball atau manusia Coklat.

Sudah- sudah kenapa bahas kakak ku mulu sih, ini kan cerita ku bukan ceritanya. Oke, lanjut. Aku pun tidak mau kalah dengan kakak ku, aku juga memiliki banyak prestasi dibidang akademik dan non akademik, kalo kakak ku jago dalam bidang basket dan tenis sehingga pernah meraih medali emas atas kejuaraannya memimpin tornamen International, aku pun jago dalam bidang music seperti bermain biola dan piano, tapi yang lebih membuat ku hobi adalah dalam bidang Snipper, maksudnya dalam ajang laga adu tembak menembak dan pemegang skor tinggi setiap kejuaraan.

Hah lupakan mengenai prestasi, bualan itu. Oke, aku memiliki rambut hitam lurus dan panjang sepinggang, dengan dipadukan potongan rambut pendek sebahu, dan yang dibelakang dibiarkan memanjang, dah terbayangkan readers. Kemudian aku memiliki postur tubuh yang indah, walau terbilang mungil aku hadir dengan tubuh yang sexy dan menggoda. Hah, lupakan.

Semua perkenalan sudah cukup, lamuanan ku di atas kasur pagi itu terbuyarkan oleh dering suara handphone andro ku, yang layarnya bertulis : _1 Message from Ball chocolate_ , siapa lagi kalo bukan si kakak tersayang. Isinya adalah :

' _Kau sudah di Jepang ?_

 _Kapan kau akan mengunjungi Ku ?_

 _Cepatlah bangun, dan siap-siaplah kuliah di hari pertama mu._

 _Note : Jangan permalukan aku dengan prestasi mu._

Pesan sirat yang kudapatkan dari kakak ku pagi ini adalah, aku sudah ada di jepang, dan ia menggingnkan aku mengunjungi rumahnya, lah kenapa gitu, ya iyalah rumah kami berbeda sengaja di pisah karena kami ingin punya privasi sendiri-sendiri. Kemudian baris keempat bermakna bahwa dia adalah mahasiswa terpintar di jepang, dan aku di minta untuk tidak mempermalukan dia apa bila aku mendapatkan nilai yang buruk dalam bidang prestasi. Hem dasar maniak nomor satu.

Ku letakkan handphone ku di atas buffet, lalu aku melangkah keluar kamarku yang terbilang luas, kemudian aku menuju ruang tamu. Awalnya aku sempat tersesat karena seorang Soichiro Yagami beserta Istrinya Sachiko Yagami tidak lain adalah maniak bisnis dan seorang pembisnis dan orang terkaya itu dan selaku ke dua orang tua ku itu, tidak segan-segan membangun rumah Eropa dengan luas seperti 1/3 negara Australia untuk putri semata wayangnya. Ralat, abaikan pernyataan tadi itu masih menurut perkiraan ku, yang terbilang memang sulit mendeskripsikan karena jujur rumah ku sangat LUAS.

Kualihkan pemandangan ku, kulihat seorang pelayan memberiku jaket hangat berbulu , namun sayang tidak ada resletingnya, malah ada dua tali di sisi kanan nya, yang lebih tepat ku katakan baju handuk mandi.

"Nona, gunakan lah ini, diluar sangat dingin, lagi pula dengan pakaian terusan sutra beratas dengkul dan lengan baju yang secuil itu tidak akan mampu membuat nona hangat" celoteh salah satu pelayan wanita kepadaku, yang saat itu ku langsung menerima pemberiannya.

"Nona, jika nona ingin bersantai menikmati pemandangan, kami telah menyiapkannya di taman belakang nona" lagi-lagi salah satu pelayan pria menawarkan jasanya padaku.

"ia" gumam ku.

"nona saya sudah mempersiapkan air hangat untuk nona mandi pagi ini" lagi-lagi seorang pelayan wanita datang dan menawarkan pelayanannya lagi padaku. Belum selesai pelayan wanita tadi menawarkan pelayanannya, datanglah tergopoh-gopoh seorang pelayan laki-laki tua yang memakai jas hitam dan dasi pita yang wow, mirip seorang pekerja kantoran yang rapih datang dan menyodorkan handphone milik ku.

"Ada apa Roger ?" ya dialah pria yang kumaksud.

"Tuan Yagami-san menghubungi mu Nona?"

"ah baiklah " kemudian kurampas hp ku (baca: rebut) dari tangan Roger dengan lembut (baca : kasar).

"Ohayoouu Tousan"

" _ah putri kecil ayah sudah bangun rupanya, bagaimana tidurmu nyenyak kah"_ ujar suara baritone di sebarang sana yang tidak lain adalah milik ayah ku.

"Yo, Tousan tidurku sangat nyenyak, di tambah lagi kau sangat baik pada ku repot2 membangun rumah sebesar Negara ini dan pelayan yang cukup perhatian" celoteh ku pagi itu kepada ayah ku.

" _Ah, tidak masalah Putri Alexandria ku, itu ayah buat agar kau nyaman tinggal di sana, oh ya ayah ingin memberi tahu mu, bahwa ayah ada urusan bisnis lagi. Ayah dan ibu akan pergi ke Dubai pagi ini, dan ayah harap karena kau sudah besar kau tidak perlu ikut kesana kemari fokuslah pada pendidikanmu, dan segala fasilitas mu telah ayah cukupi"_

"hah" aku hanya bisa menarik nafas berat dan sangat panjang saat mendengar celotehan ayah ku yang super sibuk pagi itu. " Baiklah Tousan hati-hati, jaga kesehatanmu, dan jaga Kaasan"

" _Baikalh, ayah sudahi ya.. selamat bersenang-senang putri ayah"_

TUT TUT TUT

Terdengar suara bunyi kereta api yang elite dari hp ku, menandakan putusnya percakapan pagi itu dengan ayah ku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sekali lagi dan menyaksikan pelayan-pelayan ku memperhatikan ku yang memasang wajah nesu dan tak bergairah.

Kulangkah kan kaki ku menuju taman belakang rumah, kemudian, aku duduk diatas bangku besi yang beralaskan busa lembut, ku rebahkan tubuhku disana, menikamati pemandangan indah pagi itu, melihat burung-burung bebas berterbangan saling kejar-kejaran.

"Hah, andaikan aku jadi burung" ungkapku mengenai pagi itu. Angin berhembus semilir, mengibaskan rambut panjang dan hitam ku di sandaran kursi, yang memang sengaja ku geraikan rambutku. Kemudian bunga-bunga menari dengan santainya di padukan dengan wewangian teh lemon yang barusan di suguhkan oleh pelayan ku pagi itu.

"selamat Breakfast nona" kata sang pelayan kemudian setengah membungkuk kan tubuhnya dan kemudian berlalu.

Kunikmati sarapan ku pagi itu dengan hikamat dan damai, sampai ku lihat di sekelilingku berdiri beberapa bodyguard dan beberapa pelayan yang sedang mengawasi ku.

"Yo, kalian tidak makan?" sapa ku kepada mereka.

"Tidak nona, terimakasih, silahkan lanjutkan breakfast anda nona" ucap salah satu pelayan yang ku yakini adalah ketua pelayan di rumah ku siapa lagi kalau buka Aizawa dengan rambut kribo sarang tawonnya.

"Ah, ya sudah kalo begitu, apakah kalian tidak lelah berdiri seperti itu menunggu ku menikmati makan pagi ini" kataku kepada Aizawa.

"ah tidak nona, ini sudah menjadi kewajiban kami, perkataan nona adalah perintah buat kami, dan tugas kami juga untuk melindungi nona" jawab Aizawa dengan mantapnya.

"Baikalah kalau memang perkataan ku adalah perintah mutlak bagi kalian, sekarang aku ingin masing-masing dari kalian ambil kursi di dalam rumah"

"untuk apa nona?"

"untuk kalian duduk, aku ingin kalian duduk, aku tidak tega memperlakukan kalian seperti itu, karna aku fikir berdiri berjam-jam itu melelahkan" ucap ku sambil membayangkan masa lalu ku waktu masih High School di Jerman yang kabur atau pura-pura pingsan pada saat upacara karena notabene nya aku malas berdiri. Sampai pada akhirnya aku senyum-senyum gaje membayangkan masa lalu ku, sampai ketika pelayan ku membuyarkan lamunan ku.

"Ano, nona maaf kami…."

"cepat ambil kursi kalian dan duduk lah, bagi yang belum saraapan silahkan sarapan dulu" tawar ku kepada mereka.

Sontak saja aku melihat raut wajah dan senyum bahagia di wajah meraka kemudian mereka berlutut dihadapan ku.

"hei-hei ada apa ini , jangan seperti itu, aku bukan Tuhan" umpat ku pada tindakan konyol mereka.

"Arigatou gozaimatsu, karena sekarang Tuhan telah mengirimkan Tuan yang baik dan pengertian seperti anda nona" celoteh Aizawa penuh dengan perhatian.

"memangnya selama ini Tuan kalian sebelum aku siapa ?" Tanya ku kepada Aizawa.

"Tuan Light-sama nona, tapi maaf jangan adukan kami kepada tuan Light-sama nona" mohon Aizawa.

"baiklah tapi kalian harus temani aku makan pagi ini" sambil menunjukan semburat senyum manis ku kepada pelayan2 dan bodyguard ku.

Ya aku akui kakak ku orang nya sangat protektif dan terlalu displin, pantas saja mereka merasa tenang dan senang bersama ku, karena aku orangnya peduli. Kemudian para pelayan ku mengambil bangku masing2, dan tak sedikit dari mereka membuka bekal makan siang mereka, kenapa gitu ? karena aku menyuruh mereka mulai dari sekarang akan makan dirumahku saja, toh juga pekerjaan mereka yang menjaga rumah seluas Negara ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kuberikan pada mereka, lagi pula mereka sudah bekerja keras untuk menjaga rumah ini dari maling-maling tak bertanggung jawab.

Pagi itu aku berceloteh ria dengan para pelayan dan bodyguard ku, tak sedikit kuliahat mereka bersedih, semua bahagia dan saling tertawa, menceritakan pengalaman mereka saat bekerja dengan Light sebagai pengawal dan pelayan.

"Sampai Kapan kau terus bersantai-santai Putri Alexandria" terdengar dari arah suara baritone memanggil nama ku, dan kualihkan pandangan ku dan melihat, yap siapa lagi kalo bukan Alexandria Light Yagami sang nomor satu di Jepang. Kemudian secara kompak pelayan dan bodyguard berdiri dan member hormat pada Light.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi ini Rossa ?"

"Tidak ada Oni-chan Choccalate Ball, aku hanya menikamati sarapan pagi ku"

"Hem, dengan seluruh pelayan ?" tanyanya.

"Tidak hanya sebagian " ngeles ku pada kakak yang heh, kalo dibilang MEMBOSANKAN

"Baiklah segera bersiap2, nanti jam 10 akan ku antarkan kau pada Universitasmu yang baru" ucap Light sambil seraya pergi meninggalkan ku.

"Apakah kita sekelas Oni-san" Tanyaku sambil menggoda kakak ku, walau sebenarnya kami hanya terpaut jarak Umur 3 Tahun.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, lagi Pula aku sedang dalam masa penyusunan Skripsi, sedangkan kau baru masuk, sudahilah tindakan kekanak-kanakan mu belajarlah sikap dewasa"

"Baiklah Oni-Choco tak usah formal begitu, nanti tidak ada wanita yang mau jadi kekasihmu," ucapku sambil terkekeh kekeh.

Sambil mendengus kesal Light pergi meninggalkan ku, dengan sejuta semburat blushing di pipinya. Ya aku sangat suka menggodanya, hanya dialah laki-laki yang tau akan sikap kekanak-kanakan ku, dan hanya dia yang mengisi hati ku, hem, andai saja kami bukan saudara kandung, mungkin saja…? Hah, abaikan pernyataan tadi.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Disclaimer : Death Note Cuma milik **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takashi Obata** aja, gak ada yang laen , SO jadi jangan Tanya-tanya lagi dah

By : Near

Pair : Light X Alex Alex X Matt Matt X Mello

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, abal-abal, OOC bahasa tidak bagus tidak lucu dan membosankan.

Genre : Romantis, Drama , YAOI, normal.

 **Note : Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan Inspirasi yang melanda Authors , ketika sedang galau karena belum mandi #Ralat, inspirasi datang saat dengar Opening Tokyo Ghoul sih…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

GAME OVER MATT

.

.

.

 **SORA POV**

Hemmmm…..

Lenguhku pagi ini saat mengihrup udara segar musim semi di Jepang, perasaan bahagia berkecamuk di dalam dasar hatiku. Perasaan senang dan bahagia saat menjadi satu saat gelar mahasiswa baru telah bertengger dengan elegannya di dada Almamater ku di Universitas terkenal di Jepang terus mengisi dasar hatiku. Kurasakan bunga Sakura berlomba-lomba turun kebawah menerpa rambut hitamku, yang kala itu tersibak oleh angin yang lembut.

" Heii bodoh mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di depan gerbang !"Maki seorang pria berambut coklat dengan bola mata caramelnya dengan gaya sok cool dengan tampang memang ku akui, bagi para seme di dunia Shinigami dialah mungkin yang terkeren.

"bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sedikit lebih sopan Oni-san" gerutuku yang tidak terima di panggil bodoh.

"Hm, kau telah membuang-buang waktu berharga ku, bergegaslah" desaknya.

Kemudian ku berlari kecil menuju arah pria itu, dan tangan ku mulai menyambar telapak tangannya yang lembut dan berkulit sawo matang. Kualihkan sedikit pandangan ku ke wajah Light yang sudah blushing sejak aku mengenggam tangannya.

"hei Baka jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh" godaku.

"kau lah yang baka, aku hanya malu "

"malu kenapa? " Tanya ku

"malu ….. ya malu kenapa aku bisa punya adik yang IQ dibawah rata-rata sepertimu" ejek Light.

"Hah, bilang saja, tangan Jomblo mu ini tidak ada perempuan yang mau menggandeng selain aku Oni-chan"

"heh, kau terlalu percaya diri Yagami kecil, aku ini banyak fans" ucapn Light dengan nada kebanggaannya.

"Oh ya" gumam ku sambil sesekali kueratkan genggaman tangan ku.

"Ittaiii- sakit Bodoh" Ringis Light saat tangannya ku genggam erat2.

"mana mungkin sakit, dimana-mana kalau di genggam pasti hangat" protesku nggak mau kalah.

"tapi, kau sadar diri Alexandria, KUKU tangan mu tajam-tajam dan itu membuat ku kesakitan. Memang berapa tahun sekali kau memotong kuku tangan mu?" protes Light

"berapa ya ?... emm.. kayaknya 3 tahun sekali, itu pun …."

HAP

"Aduhhh Sakit kakak, kenapa kau menjewerku" teriak ku kesakitan saat tangan Light yang lumayan perkasa itu mulai menarik telinga sebelah kananku.

"sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, pergilah keruanganmu"

Sesaat setelah pertengkaran kecil itu selesai, aku dan Light tiba didepan ruangan kuliahku, sebagai salam perpisahan kukecup pipi sebelah kanan kakakku yang sangat tampan itu, sehingga perbuatan yang kulakukan itu menjadi sorotan mahasiswa/I lainnya yang melihat kami dengan tatapan yang WOW.

"apa yang kau lakukan" hardik Light

"menciummu, kenapa ? tidak boleh ? apa ada kekasih mu? Kalau ada katakan biar aku sampaikan pada nya bahwa aku adikmu."

"Tcih" dengus Light." Sudah lah masuk saja keruangan mu, berhati2 lah"

"Iya"

Kemudian aku memasuki ruangan kuliahku yang lumayan besar, dimana berjejer kursi panjang dari kanan sampai kekiri membentuk barisan lengkungan. Dan semakin kebelakang barisan kursi itu semakin tinggi pula tempat singgasanannya.

"Hmm,kalau begini ruangan kuliahnya bisa cukup menampung sekitar 100 mahasiswa atau pun lebih dalam satu local" gumam ku.

Namun kualihkan seluruh pandanganan ku ke sekitar ruangan itu. Ruangan itu terbilang sepi,tapi disudut sana aku melihat 2 orang anak laki –laki sedang duduk bersandingan. Yang satu pria berambut blonde sebahu, aku fikir awalnya dia wanita, namun setelah kuperahtikan daerah dadanya mungkin perkiraan ku salah bahwa dia wanita, melainkan laki-laki, tapi ntah lah aku belum tau kenyataannya, yang jelas ia sekarang tengah asik menikmati coklat batangannya dengan kaki kiri diangkat keatas meja, dan kaki lain menekuk, dan tangannya sesekali memainkan pena dengan lincah,

Sedangkan pria satunya sedang asik bermain consulnya dengan lincah jari-jemarinya menari-nari di atas keypadnya. Pria itu berambut merah marun dan menggunkan kacamata googlesnya berwarna orange dan mengenakan pakaian Blues garis merah hitamnya, ya kalau menurutku pria itu mirip Zebra, bedanya Zebra gak pakai googles maupun game consul.

Tapi aku tidak perduli dengan kegiatan Autis mereka. Aku langsung duduk dibangku ku, sengaja aku duduk paling belakang pojokan, agar nantinya kalau aku mulai jenuh dalam mata kuliah aku dapat tidur. Kubuka tas ransel mini ku, kemudian ku ambil Ipod MP3 beserta earphonenya, dan ku tekan-tekan bagian keypad I-pod ku sambil memilah-memilih lagu yang memang asik untuk kudengarkan.

Setelah aku menemukan lagu yang pas, kemudian ku menekan tombol Play pada I-pod ku. Baru beberapa menit aku mendengarkan sebait lagu favorit ku yakni berjudul _Unravel_ , seorang pria muda masuk dengan pakaian resmi dan membawa koper layaknya pekerja kantoran dan setumpuk berkas-berkas yang tengah ia jinjing. Dan seketika itu pula dapat ku pastikan bahwa ialah si dosen.

Lalu ku lepaskan Earphone di telingaku, kuperhatikan di sekeliling ruanganku yang tadi sepi kini mulai ramai di penuhi mahasiswa baru. Awalnya aku tidak membayangkan, aku menjadi mahasiswa baru di Universitas ini, ya walau pun aku terlambat 2 bulan masuk gara-gara aku mulai malas belajar. Namun karena ancaman demi ancaman mematikan dari Light kakak ku yang sangat Tampan nan cool itu,membuat nyali ku ciut seketika saat kakak ku mengeluarkan jurus mautnya yakni

" _ **KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU BELAJAR ATAU PUN KULIAH, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU KAKAKMU,**_ KAU _ **TAU HARTA TIDAK AKAN MEMBUAT MU BAHAGIA ! PAHAM"**_

Ya kira-kira kurang lebih seperti itulah, ancaman yang kuterima selama 2 bulan ini.

"Baiklah semuanya, mari kita ikuti kuliah kita pagi ini" ucap si dosen itu sambil mengeluarkan setumpuk buku tebal-tebal dari dalam koper yang ia bawa tadi.

"Oh iya saya hampir Lupa, ada mahasiswa baru dikelas kita, ayo mana orangnya" ucap dosen itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruangan mencari mahasiswa baru yang ia katakan barusan.

"Hei kamu" tunjuk bapak itu kearah ku.

"saya" sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Ya, kamu..kamu mahasiswi baru itu kan?" Tanya dosen itu.

"menurut bapak ?" ucapku malah balik Tanya.

"apa kamu mempermainkan saya?" dengus bapak dosen yang mulai naik darah.

"tidak , kan saya Cuma Tanya, kenapa bapak balik Tanya" sergah ku sambil memasang earphone ku kembali.

PLAK

Serasa ada yang menimpaku dengan penghapus white board, yang mendarat mulus di atas kepalaku, dan saat kualihkan pandang kedepan untuk mencari siapa pelakunya ternyata adalah bapak dosen itu sendiri.

"KAMU, mau kuliah atau tidak HAH" bentak bapak itu.

Seluruh mahasiswa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, tak enak menjadi pusat perhatian diawal mata perkuliahan, kemudian aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan maju kedepan menghadap dosen itu.

"kamu mau kuliah atau tidak ? Tanya bapak itu dengan nada bentakkannya.

"mau" jawabku singkat

"lalu kenapa saya Tanya ada anak baru kenapa kamu tidak menjawab?"

"ah, itu… saya hanya ragu, takut ada anak baru selain saya" ucapku ngeles nyari-nyari alasan.

"apa kamu tidak merasa?" kali ini bapak dosen mulai menaikan sedikit volume suaranya.

"tidak"

"memangnya kamu siapa, beraninya berkata seperti itu pada saya Hah" kali ini bapak dosen mulai naik pitam.

"Bapak…..? kalau menurut saya bapak hanya seorang tukang parker yang teriak sana sini gak jelas" godaku

Kemudian terdengarlah suara kekehan dan tawa kecil dari mahasiswa yang berada diruangan itu.

"DIAM ! " bentak bapak dosen. " hei, nak kamu jangan macam-macam memangnya kamu siapa beraninya kamu melawan dosenmu"

"saya…" sambil menunjukan kan jari telunjuk pada diri sendiri. " saya Mahasiswa"

Hahahahahahahahhahahah

Terdengar suara tawa yang renyah dari seluruh mahasiswa yang hadir pada saat itu yang membuat sang dosen makin naik pitam.

"kau, tidak boleh ikut mata perkuliahan saya" ancam si Dosen.

"Baik, kalau itu mau bapak" jawabku, kemudian sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Hei mau kemana" cegat bapak Dosen.

"Keluar, kan bapak ngusir saya"

"tapi kan saya belum mengatakan kamu pergi atau keluar dari ruuangan ini"

"Lo, bapak sendiri kan yang bilang bahwa _kau, tidak boleh ikut mata perkuliahan saya_ " ucapku sambil menirukan ucapan bapak dosen.

"Argghhh.. sudah-sudah perkenalkan diri kamu"

Kemudian aku kembali dan mulai memperkenalkan diri kepada teman-teman baruku "baikalh nama saya Alexandria Rosaa "

"bagus, lalu kenapa kamu memilih kuliah disini" Tanya sang dosen.

"ya, karena bapak"

SINNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Tiba-tiba saja warna wajah bapak dosen berubah seketika seperti tomat yang sudah benar-benar masak dan siap di petik. Sontak saja membuat seluruh mahasiswa yang mendengarnya cengok gaje dan senyum-senyum jahiliyah melihat ekspresi bapak dosen yang ku permainkan sejak awal perkuliahan.

To be continued

GAME OVER MATT


End file.
